Professor Layton Wiki:Manual of Style/Character
This is a style guide for character articles on the Professor Layton Wiki. All articles relating to characters in the Professor Layton series should adhere to these guidelines. __TOC__ Page Naming * This wiki uses the American names for its pages. As such, the American names should be used unless they are not known. * Page titles should include the full name with first name listed before the last name. Official titles for profession ("Professor","Inspector") should also be included. Introduction (Before Headings) Infobox Character pages should make use of the Character Infobox template, filled out with all available information. If there is no information to be placed in a field, it should still be included, but instead left blank. This will hide it from the page, but will make it easier for future editors to add the missing info. Character Quote At the top of pages for important characters, there should be a quote from said character. This can be either a catchphrase or a quote that gives insight to the character's personality. Introductory Text The introduction should name the character and his or her role in the Professor Layton series. It should also include a brief description of what the character does in the games. This section should not contain spoilers. The introduction should name the character's debut game and other games the character appears in. If the character appears in all of the games in a trilogy or the whole series, the article should say this instead. Profile The first section with a heading will be the profile section. This section contains some information about the appearance and personality of the character. Appearance The appearance section will describe the character's physical appearance in the series, including their clothes. Any changes to the characters appearance during the series should be noted. If there are multiple appearances to describe, they should be placed in chronological order. Personality The second half of the profile section describes the character's personality. Plot This section details all the event in the Professor Layton series regarding the character. This section should be wrapped in the and template, as it is sure to contain spoilers. If applicable, any cameo appearances should be noted as well. Subsections If the character has a minor role in only one game/movie, there should be no subsections, and all plot information should be placed directly under the "Plot" heading. If the character appears in multiple games, his or her appearances should be separated by entry. If the character has a major role, each game section may be further split under more subheadings. If enough information is present, a "Pre-Game Life" or "Early Life" section should be placed at the beginning of the plot section. If this is the case, any further plot information should be placed under headings based on game/movie, even if the character only appears in one title. Puzzles If the character gives the player any puzzles in the Professor Layton series, they should be noted here. Media The content of this section depends on the amount of media relating to the character available. If there is no media available, this section can be omitted. Trivia Notable miscellaneous information about a character that has not been stated in the article can be put in a trivia section. Make sure it is relevant to the character, and that it does not contain any spoilers. Navboxes Navboxes in which the character is linked to should be placed at the bottom of the article. See the . Categories and Inter-Language Links Categories relating to the article that have not been added through navboxes should be inserted at the end of the article. Any available inter-language links should be added before or after the categories. Section Order -Introduction Profile Appearance Personality Plot or movie title topic separation if necessary Puzzles Images applicable Media Videos applicable Music applicable Trivia -Navboxes -Categories & Inter-language links Character